


H is for Half-life

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam struggles to reconnect with Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Half-life

H is for Half-life

 

I was engrossed in SG-12’s mission report when a flash of movement caught my eye. Glancing up, I realized Daniel was lurking in my doorway. Suppressing the inevitable sigh, I invited him in. Since his return, he won’t enter anyone’s room or lab or office without express consent. The door would always be left wide open. I have yet to figure out if it’s a method of discouraging personal conversation or if it was Daniel’s way of insuring a speedy escape. Consequently, I feel the chasm between Daniel and SG-1 widening every day.

He was stiff and formal and so clearly uncomfortable that I want to hug him tight but I realized that would lead to more stiffness and formality. There is this beautiful shell where a friend used to be and I hate it. “Daniel, you know you don’t have to ask me every time you want to come in.”

“I…I didn’t used to do that?” He perched uneasily on the stool opposite me, keeping the wide lab table between us.

“Oh, Daniel, you used to burst in one anyone, anywhere, without thinking about it.” My smile fades. “I wish, just once, you’d come in here like your hair was on fire.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “We used to be pretty good friends, huh?”

“The very best.”

“So, if I asked you to do me a favor, it wouldn’t be strange?”

My heart gave a hopeful bounce. “Daniel, I would love to do you a favor.”

“This weekend? I need to show you something. Off-base, if you have the time, Sam.”

He looked so young, so lost that I couldn’t resist reaching across the table to take his hand. “You call me, anytime. I’ll be there,” I promise.

*

I fought the urge to ask where we’re going when Daniel picked me up early Saturday morning. I suppressed my curiosity as Daniel drove, with measured care, into a quiet subdivision that looked an awful lot like my own neighborhood. Slowing down, he shot me a quick look. “I just….just tell me if you think this is a good idea or not, okay?” Waiting for my nod, he quickly turned into a driveway and stopped.

I tumbled out of the car when I spotted the real estate sign in the yard. “Daniel, you’re buying a house!”

He was fumbling with his keys. “I might have…may have…already bought it.”

Turning, I surveyed the house. It was small, cottage-like, with flowers and a well-kept lawn. “Please tell me you have the keys?”

Finally, finally a smile. “Come on in.”

 

*

An hour later, we were sitting on the highly polished living room floor, devouring a fast-food breakfast. “So,” I asked, “what made you decide to buy a house?”

“I…I’ve been having trouble sleeping. Dr. Fraiser advised me to spend more time out of the mountain but I…”

“Didn’t have anyplace to go, outside the mountain?”

“Yeah. So I thought I should get my own place. I went to see a condo and I…well, I had a panic attack. Scared the realtor to death.”

“Daniel!” I exclaim, horrified.

“I just….I felt all boxed in and I couldn’t breathe anymore. But she opened a window and then I made it downstairs. She asked me if I’d ever thought about a house, which I hadn’t so she showed me a couple. When I saw this one, it seemed to be the right size and it’s not too far from the base. Lori, the real estate agent, said it was kind of small but since it was only me, she thought it might suit me.” He gave me a quick glance. “What do you think?”

I’d walked through the house with him, trying to see it through clinical eyes. “Yes, it’s small but the kitchen and bathroom have been updated so it’d be pretty low maintenance.”

“Did you know you can hire people to mow your grass and water your flowers?” He seemed amazed.

“And clean your house, too.” I patted his knee at his shocked look. “I’ll give you the name of the service that cleans my house.” I searched his face. “Are you sleeping any better?”

He shrugged. “Dr. Fraiser is still signing off on me to work.” Knowing Janet, I’d bet he had to persuade her not to ground him. “I have to get some furniture and stuff before I can move in.”

“Oh, you know I’m up for that.”

“Teal’c’s already offered. But you can come along.”

“Teal’c?” Somehow, I just couldn’t picture it.

“He was actually pretty forceful about going with me.”

One big difference in the new Daniel was his inability to prevent Teal’c – and the Colonel – from totally bulldozing their way over his objections. That, I figured, wouldn’t last long but the two of them were taking outrageous advantage of the circumstance.

“So, what do you think?” Daniel asked, his expression uncertain.

I thought about the house. The exterior was beautiful, precisely landscaped, the perfect facade. The interior so divergent: some rooms ruthlessly remodeled, all their wondrous history stripped away to be replaced by mere function. Other rooms were so empty that sound and light echoed on wall upon wall upon wall. I forced a smile. “I think it’s perfect, Daniel.”


End file.
